A Night to Remember
by Johnlockislovejohnlockislife
Summary: John and Sherlock decide to take a break from being consulting detectives for the New Years holiday, and they get closer than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm bored!" Sherlock exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch. "It's New Years and I haven't had in case in so long!"

"And you want a case now!? On New Years!?" John asked, a little more sarcastically than he intended .

"Obvious." Sherlock said in a trace, as if out of habit. John sighed, having no idea how he didn't just assume. He sat down on the couch next to him.

"we could always just hang out" John said a little anxiously. Sherlock looks at him with absolutely no expression on his face. Even though this isn't much, John was nervous, had he scared him away? Had he given away his confusing feelings for him even couldn't quite explain? John's face and ears flush the color of tomatoes anticipating his response.

"Well what's the fun in that?" Sherlock replies mockingly. John flushed even redder (if that were even possible) and turned away. "Oh Dr. you are so oblivious!"

"And why is that, Sherlock?" He says his voice quivering. He bites his lip to stop himself from over reacting. This is silly it's just Sherlock! So why does he feel so stupid and alone by this response, he always gets that from him but somehow, this was different. Sherlock smirks.

"Because you couldn't tell that I was joking." Sherlock says still mocking him. "how could you be so oblivious? As soon as I think you could go lower it happens!" John Fakes a laugh, knowing that it was supposed to be funny, but somehow he was still a little hurt. Sherlock started walking away.

"Well" Sherlock stopped and looked back at John. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where?" He jumped off the couch a bit more excited than he meant to let on.

"To my room of course. Obvious." Sherlock turns away and John quickly went to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in anyway. I should have said it in Chap 1 too but I forgot.

Chapter 2

"Oh God!" John whispered to himself. He had never been inside Sherlock's room before. The opportunity made John feel special, like he was closer to Sherlock than anyone. He flushed and smiled to himself at this though. "So this is your room?"

"Obvious." Sherlock, once again said subconsciously, out of habit.

"You say that word a lot!" John said "I'm not sure it means what you think it means." John smiled to himself proud of his Princess Bride reference.

"I do, don't I?" Sherlock said sort of apologetically. Sherlock plopped down on his bed and patted the bed as if to tell John to sit down next to him. He does. This made Johns ears flush so he turns his head the other way to hide it. Sherlock scoots closer to John so that their hips are pressed against each other. The feeling makes a shutter go up John's spine.

"Why are you looking away?" Sherlock asked, taking Johns face in his hand and turning it towards his face. John's breath stops. His face but an inch away from Sherlock's. Feeling his sweet breath on his face, seeing his unbelievably beautiful eyes locked on his, his perfect jaw.

" I didn't want you to see my face." John stutters out after much effort of trying to talk.

"Why not?"

"You know what Sherlock, I'm not gonna tell you!" John pulls his face back.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" John half winced as Sherlock moves his face closer to his. John felt his breath again, heard every single one he made. John started to close his eyes and moved in himself. Their lips were just barely touching when they heard something drop behind them startling them both.

"What was that" Sherlock asked, surprisingly calm.

"I don't know but I don't like it." John said a little more irritated than he intended. Sherlock linked his fingers into johns and they sat there for a while. John's heart stopped. Was he really hold his hand. Did Sherlock maybe feel the same way he felt about him?

"Ok, I need to know what feel down" Sherlock tried to reach behind him to get it and fell off the bed pulling John with him. John landed on Sherlock's lap. They look at each other and suddenly they both burst out laughing. They couldn't stop no matter how hard they tried.


End file.
